


【ALL嘉/我嘉】Triple Orgasm

by Saysomethingnice



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice





	【ALL嘉/我嘉】Triple Orgasm

*都是哭腔rap惹的祸/你有triple 888也有triple orgasm  
*调音师第一视角  
*双-性嘉带你坐5d过山车/20以下请自觉退场/高h  
*勿上升真人

 

我从未见过如此“不专业”的Jackson。

 

一层玻璃之隔，他此时因屡次录音不合自己的期望而苦恼，当然这种情况并不少见。我一直知道他对于工作向来较真。但无一例外的是这位rapper通常用不上几丝吹灰之力就能够完美解决，像现在这种情形实属罕见。我在录音室外，把玩着调音台上的绿色按钮，通过麦克风安抚他：你已经做得很棒了，毕竟我们还有人声效果器这个东西。我苦笑，多少也得叫它物尽其用吧。

 

我之所以说他“不专业”（抱歉我用了这个严重的字眼），全是因为我从未见过他在工作时，因为这一点点儿的“瑕疵”而垂头丧气，兴致缺缺——

 

Jackson因为反复录音而急出了汗，他脱掉了外套，只剩一件纯白色背心。淡黄灯光下他的肩头像两团浇了蜂蜜的布丁，可他的表情却不同身体那样香甜——他皱着眉头，下巴抵在圆桌上，双眼蒙了一层雾气苦恼地望着我。这让我想到瞬膜刚刚开化的小猫，迷迷茫茫，无措懵懂。我的录音室密不透风，所以根本不知道他在不用扩音器对我讲话时，他嚅嗫的嘴唇到底说了些什么。

 

他柔软的下巴中间有一道轻柔的沟壑。我曾经跟他开过玩笑：你真是个名副其实的美人……也曾意乱情迷着唐突地体验过它的触感：柔软无骨，滑腻挺翘。我记得那时候自己走神了，浑浑噩噩对他说：Jackson知不知道这条小弯弧叫什么？他歪着头，一双大眼睛写满疑问。我手指轻轻地从下巴尖顺着小窝儿挑到了他饱满的下唇，我们不由得都是一愣，可他却丝毫不在乎，两只手拉着我的袖子，鼻尖凑近带阵浓香。他问我，是什么是什么，不要吊我胃口好不好？我哪儿敢吊他胃口，只不过三魂七魄离了骨，勉强压抑擂鼓心跳才开口：这叫“美人窝，只有美人儿才配有”

 

我记得那时他切了一声，撇着嘴角看向别处，大眼睛滴溜儿转，转头翘着眉梢看了我一会，没憋住笑就红了脸，继而两手捂双眼，沙沙哑哑的嗓子喊，你别搞我啦，什么美人啊，别胡说了！

 

此时他丝毫不珍惜只有美人才配拥有的物件，直戳戳地抵在桌子上。鲜红的嘴唇嘟着不知控诉着什么，端着他的那层薄木下面是他两条轮廓清晰却肉感十足的锁骨，埋在两条阴影中间的一道暗色陷阱里是别有洞天的一番美景，它呼之欲出，将白色背心顶的鼓鼓囊囊，此时因为气闷的情绪微微震颤。

 

或许我的目光太过露骨，所以Jackson下意识捂住胸前，可想到我们之间无话不谈的关系又摊开雪白的手掌，他的指间套满了亮如星星的钻石戒指，被灯打得有些晃眼。随即我又想，其实晃眼的哪儿是那些装饰呢。

 

Jackson似乎习惯了我的木讷，索性不再讲话。他瘫在桌上百无聊赖，玩了会手机就放到一旁，小脸埋在两只胳膊里，戚戚地望着我，桌子下面他光裸的小腿晃晃荡荡，两团粉色膝盖撞到一起又分开，我似乎听到了闷顿的声响。

 

但谁都知道，我的录音室隔音效果有多好，连Jackson从那张艳丽嘴唇里吐出的只言片语都钻不出来一声，更别提皮肤之间细细的摩擦了。

 

其实我知道，我大可以顺着麦克风讲几句好听的话哄哄他，那就能轻而易举地得到一张笑脸和充满干劲的Jackson。（毕竟我有一本记录着怎么让他开心的笑话大全，那可是我仔细搜集来的，专门为了哄这个心思敏感又多情的人）可我偏偏选择起身站到门边——握着门把手的时候，我的手有点颤抖，推开门的那一刻，我的心瞬间提到了嗓子眼，我对着他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺深呼吸平复心跳，伸出去的手酥麻着像个刚复健完毕的偏瘫病人，好像急着去捉住什么拐杖——当然了，我的形容一点儿都不夸张，他就是我的拐杖。

 

没有他，我根本“站”不起来。

 

手指触碰到湿润又粘凉的后颈时，他瑟缩了一下又缓缓放松，依旧保持着背对我的姿势不肯将头转过来，于是我欺上前在他耳后吹了口气儿。他像个容易受惊的小兔子似的打了个颤，随即就伸出只胳膊胡乱的挠着被我骚扰的那小块皮肤——

 

动作带着气，似乎在怨恨我不解风情。我眼睁睁看着他把耳后抓红，起了几个血点子。看来他真的很恼火。我眼看着他侧颈被自己挠出一片红凛子，不知从哪儿来一股邪气顶上头，攥住他的手腕，阻止他再“伤害”自己。

 

可能我把他捏疼了。他终于肯把自己扭过来，僵着纠结的姿势，两只眼睛汪着水，他两片柔唇动了动，我以为他要抱怨我的粗鲁，没想到开口却是问我，哥，怎么办，伴音总是录不好，他指指墙上的时钟，三个小时了都，怎么办。

 

我松开他的手，此时指尖仍环绕着触电般的酥麻，我赶忙安慰他，你面前的百万调音师看不到吗，不如再录几句干音，我帮你调好就是了。

 

Jackson一脸怎么可能的模样望着我，他摇摇头，那怎么可以，我从来不调声的。

 

有足够能力的人才能这么自信，可我不再乎那些近似执拗的勇气，我只心疼他因使用过度而沙哑的嗓子。

 

Jackson叹了口气倚在我的怀里，他嘬了口冰咖啡，皱着眉头咽了下去。我能想象他的喉咙已经发疼了。他耷拉着头，闷闷不乐，小声嚅嗫着要怎么才好，又问了我好多奇怪的问题，他说他是不是根本不适合唱歌，他说他的嗓子是不是听起来很难听，我想他快要急哭了，但我就像一堵墙一样，除了支撑他的身体以外什么都做不了……他渐渐啜泣起来，他执着地问我，他只想发出一些高亢的、听起来激进又富有层次感、递进感的声音，有这么难吗。

 

我要怎么回答他才好，这明明借住冰冷的器材，只需要我动动手指就能完成的事情，他却看得如此重要。他转身，一双大眼睛望着我，露出乞讨的神情，他说哥哥，帮帮我好不好。

 

我想要发出那样的声音，帮帮我好吗？

 

铜墙铁壁都能被他瓦解得分崩离析，更何况是我。

 

可以，当然可以。

 

我壮着胆子决定做一件肖想了很久的事——我采撷了一颗沾着烟火气的红樱桃，他又甜又多汁，含在嘴里像果冻般柔软，因为我的不告而来轻轻发抖。我几乎全程睁着眼睛，我怕自己太过陶醉而吓坏他，或者起码在他推拒我之前能足够识时务地先行告退。我甚至卑鄙地想好一串措辞：都是你太过美丽给我造成误会。而事实上是我狭隘又多虑——Jackson只惊讶了几秒，而后渐渐闭上美眸，一双柔夷搭上我的后颈，他老实乖巧地任我含着他柔软的唇瓣、任我吸吮甜汁，他甚至为了让我的舌头扫过他敏感的上颚而张大嘴巴，他的吻技纯熟又青涩，纯熟的是他与我交缠的舌尖，青涩的是他渐渐不稳的气息——

 

他因我的啃食而失去氧气，像脱离水世界的塞壬，一声饱含苦楚与挣扎的呻吟从喉咙溢出，紧接着被我含在嘴里。他的双颊渐渐变得粉红，双唇周弥漫着透明津液顺着嘴角滴落，银丝成线。我恋恋不舍地松开他，尝遍了他小嘴里所有的香甜，他因缺氧死死的拽住我的前襟，额头垂在我心跳如雷的胸膛，我问他你听没听到自己刚刚美妙的声音——像深海里浮潜的孤独赫兹，有着可以叫人共情的苦楚与甜蜜，此刻没有人能听到，除了我这个幸运儿。

 

他的脸颊泛红，显然被这套庸俗不堪的说辞取悦了。他害羞地点点头，怯怯地问我，哥，那种声音真的好听吗？

 

我说当然。不过，这才仅仅是序章。

 

他此时像只懵懂的小鹿，我把他的疑问含在嘴里细细揉捻，我托着他的后脑将他抵在地上，此刻我无比庆幸的是室内铺了地毯，这样就不会弄痛他……

 

Jackson呜咽着将柔软的小手抓在我肩膀上，碾出缠绵的鼻音似乎再问我到底要做什么，我并未多讲，而是轻轻地掀起他贴身的棉质背心，先是露出了线条姣好的小腹，平滑小巧的肚脐看着好可爱，我轻轻地吻了一口，就见周旁的肌群鼓了起来，紧接着浮上一层细密的疙瘩。Jackson小声说，哥……你干嘛啦……好痒喔！

 

痒吗？我不清楚。我只清楚他带着韧劲儿的薄腰随着我的嘴唇轻轻晃动。接着我将背心再撩上去一些，露出两弯隐约的弧度，那是他引以为傲的“陷阱”。背心好紧，我甚至想开口责备，当然他不是什么发育期的少女，紧缚对他来讲不足挂齿，甚至可以带给他来些“安全感”。所以我没有责备的必要。在背心被费力的撩上去时，那对含羞带怯的小兔子终于跃然于眼前，她们颤颤巍巍，像养在深闺里头一次见世面的姑娘，害羞的红晕刹然散开，颜色快要跟柔软的乳头混淆。

 

我俯身用舌尖找出右侧那颗肉粒，顺着乳晕舔了一圈，她就乖乖的站了起来，右侧那颗仿佛也得到什么感应，亟待苏醒……

 

Jackson将我肩上的手拿开转而挡住自己的眼睛，他害羞了。他嘤咛着推拒我，想逃离我过分的举动，可插在我发尖的手指柔弱无骨，我知道他应该享受，或者说起码没这么讨厌。

 

慢慢Jackson拱起腰，毫无意识地将胸口送到我嘴边，他含含糊糊小声命令我：哥……那……那边……也想要……

 

我润湿了指尖，一边啃咬吸吮左边的红缨，一边将濡湿的指腹抹上右边被冷落的乳头——她敏感得过分，我只体会了零点一秒的柔软，紧接着她就从乳晕中探出头，甩落淡棕色伪装，为自己粉饰一层殷红。她被我揉得充血亮红，我一边吮吸着，一边视线紧盯着她的动态，我轻轻抓起这只小兔握在手里，雪白丰腴又紧致十足的软肉溢出指缝，奶头被夹在指节间，被我撵的将要滴血——Jackson受不了地咬住下唇，他呜呜地抱怨好痛，叫我轻一点，不要这样揉，会，会……

 

“会怎么样？嗯？”

 

Jackson湿漉漉地望着我，此时端着两团被我搞湿的胸乳，精巧潮红的小脸正巧处于她们之间，他的腰还挺着，将自己折成吃力的姿势，因时间太长而不住发抖，他的下巴乖巧的抵在锁骨间，他望着我有些埋怨，嘴唇就嘟了起来。我前去吻了一口，在他耳边问，会怎么样？

 

Jackson干脆合上睫毛，他气息不稳，妄图说点悄悄话，可我俯视着他并没凑前，于是他放弃，他说，会……会硬……我……我好像……好像硬了……

 

我装傻道，硬了？哪里硬了？我狠狠捏着乳头摩擦，这里吗？Jackson悠悠睁开眼睛，蜷起一只腿，膝盖擦过我的小腹，缓缓夹叠在另外一只腿上，他瞪了我一眼，转头小声抱怨：哥哥真不知道，还是故意玩我——

 

当然是故意的。我俯身在他颈间轻笑，带着热气啄他细嫩的侧颈，他被我吻得连连发声，嗓子里是尖哑细小的勾搔摄魂。我问他，Jackson，你听你的声音多么美，我都被你迷得昏头转向。他被鼓励得发出幼童一样的笑声，使我生出一种违和感——好像正在对未成年做着不可饶恕的事情。他感受到我的踌躇，便搂紧我，我回敬几枚草莓印，我知道他向来不在意这些东西，甚至觉得那是骁勇善战的勋章——我吻得他足够缠绵，他意乱情迷地分开双腿，膝盖晃晃跌跌。

 

Jackson穿了一件过于肥大的黑色短裤，支起腿来，内里景色影影焯焯，我的手指恋恋不舍的离开他温热柔软的小兔子，转而拂过他紧致的腰线来到绷弹的圆胯——短裤被他自己蹭得松松垮垮，露出一小截嫩腰，我啄了一口，就见他蹙着眉头又叫了一声。

 

真是敏感得过分。

 

这样就忍不住了吗，我问他。然后我的手顺着敞开的裤管伸了进去——他蓦地睁圆双眼，同时我也眉头一跳——我摸到了他没有任何遮盖物的胯骨和柔软的毛发，再往中间探去，是湿漉漉的一片水渍——或许他同我一样，也听到啧啧水声，Jackson懊悔地躺了回去，连细腰都塌下了，有些自暴自弃。

 

难道只因为没穿内裤这种小事被发现所以气急败坏？我看着他一副认命的模样，只好把手伸了出来——怎么了？我问他。

 

Jackson吸吸鼻子：哥，你是不是觉得我好淫荡，但其实——不是的——内裤洗了没有晒干而已，我不是故意不穿的——

 

他急于解释的样子是世界上最可爱的画面，我吻了他烫红的脸，将手再度伸了进去，歪打正着就碰到了红心——

 

中间软糯的隙缝裹着一包蜜液，因为我的拜访而淌成涓流，Jackson的细腰跳了一下，发出一声隐忍的喘息，我拨开他捂着嘴巴的手，我鼓励他，叫出来啊宝贝，你不是想要这种声音吗？

 

他执拗的咬着嘴唇，任由我的手指汲取琼浆玉液，发出粘腻声响——

 

Jackson忘情地打开双腿，我知道他勤于锻炼，身体柔软的过分，但只是道听途说，哪知道亲眼见到原来是此番美景：他分得好开，一条腿模模糊糊的蹭着我的腰侧，他张着小嘴喘息，猩红的舌尖不着痕迹的舔过嘴角，一如裤子里的那张吐蜜的小嘴——

 

他太湿了，轻轻一碰就涌出爱液，我盯着他一张泫然欲泣的脸在短裤里缓缓动作着，我拨开肥厚的花瓣，被遮住半根的肉茎失去阻挡抬起头来——我不禁幻想这到底是一番什么绝景——

 

我捏着精神饱满的性器滑动，两根手指夹着茎柱撸动，次次到底无一避免碰到柔软的花瓣，手指再撸上去正好沾了粘腻汁水，发出声响，Jackson随着动作顶腰，不知在追逐性器得到的快感还是想我多碰碰他软糯的阴穴，他呜咽着叫我哥哥，一声浪过一声，他只靠着一双蝶骨抵着地面，整个腰部腾空，因情欲而生出薄汗的屁股奋力地向上抬，他大张着双腿胡言乱语，一会让我搓一搓肉茎，一会又两只小手掰着自己裹着洇湿短裤的大腿根，恨不得撞向我的指节——我终于知道他在追逐什么，他想我用手指操进他黏糊糊的肉穴里——

 

Jackson满面春红，牙关无法闭合，淌着津液喊出些淫乱词语，他叫着哥哥快一点，还叫着哥哥请抠一抠嘉嘉的龟头好不好……我坏心眼的绕过铃口不去满足他的愿望，直接刮搔着凸起的阳筋，Jackson像条落难美人鱼，甩着腿急于摆脱，他香汗四溢，闪闪发光，他哭着说哥哥，是嘉嘉……嘉嘉做错什么了，为什么这样对嘉嘉……求……求求哥哥了……

 

他被我的手指撸得痉挛，中间阴穴发了疯般吐出粘液，我的小指不老实的顺着阴缝摸索，Jackson猛然夹紧腿，呜地哭了出来。接着我坏心眼的终于揉上了铃口，从慢到快，堵着小眼快速撸动，Jackson彻底脱了力气，两只手抓着裤脚颤抖，而此时我的中指忽然插进了他泛着水声的阴道，Jackson大叫着不要不要，一边疯狂喘息。我又填了一根指头进去，还未等抽插，他就仰着脖子约莫弓腰抖了半分钟，他溢出如天籁般的哦吟伴着痉挛渐渐趋于平静。他额前一片湿汗，裤子已经完全湿透了，Jackson捂着脸呜呜地哭了出来，他粉红色的脚掌抵在我的胳膊上，高潮余韵把他变得软弱无力，他说哥哥，你不要嫌弃我……我……我不是故意的……

 

他哭得梨花落雨好不可怜，我却佯装生气，从裤子伸出来的手湿得惨不忍睹，我举到他眼前，柔腻白浊的浓液沾了满手，我擦在他柔嫩的小脸上，我问他，嘉嘉，这是什么？是你射出来的吗？从哪儿射出来的？我趴在他耳边问，是从你的小弟弟里射出来的？还是从你的小穴里射出来的？

 

他瘪着嘴巴点点头，又摇摇头，被我咄咄逼人的问题刁难得滚下两滴眼泪。他握着我的手体贴地放在自己洁白背心上，低着小脑袋仔仔细细地擦了干净。Jackson怯生生抬头看我，希望能博取我的原谅，可我仍严肃地望着他，这叫他眼圈又红得更深，索性开始耍赖：是哥的错，谁叫你……你…………他挤出两滴眼泪，我……我很少碰那里……可你却把手指弄进去…………我…………我当然…………呜…………

 

他埋着头呜呜啜泣，委屈得天崩地裂，上气不接下气。这种声音简直过于甜美，渗出让人胀痛的凌虐美，我捏着他的下巴抬头，见豆大的珍珠滚落，我责问他，把手指放进去就可以尿裤子了？我一把将他湿哒哒的外裤拽掉，就见他腿间一片狼藉，粉色肉穴翻出了花儿，上面那根刚释放过的性器像只小雏鸟埋在毛茸茸的小窝里，一副安睡模样。而Jackson赶忙并拢双腿，一阵躲避，淫液淌出一股弄脏了地毯。我将他按倒，我问他，如果更粗更长的东西插进嘉嘉的骚穴里，那么会怎么样呢？嘉嘉想不想试一试？

 

他握紧的小拳头发着抖，但浑身却因为这句话强烈震颤，我知道Jackson在期待。

 

我循循善诱：性器和小穴一起用很舒服是不是？我只是轻轻刮弄了几下，还没好好地操开，你就湿地一塌糊涂了……我擦掉他因羞耻而滚出的眼泪，你还记不记得自己刚刚叫的声音，又甜又骚，好听的一塌糊涂……我手向下探去，揉弄着湿润的穴口和垂软的性器，惹得Jackson又哽咽出来，我说，你听听，捏嘉嘉的小肉柱是一个声音，挖弄嘉嘉的小穴又是另外一个声音，两个一块用，就变成了刚刚那种漂亮嗓音，这是什么，二重奏？

 

Jackson瘪着嘴巴，连耳根都红了，他边推拒着我边起身，哥你不要胡说八道……

 

我哪胡说八道了？我趁他不注意时捏着性器又将两根手指送进肉穴，Jackson扭着腰啊了一声——我紧接着道：还不承认？这不正是你想要的声音？但你知道自己还可以发出更美的声音……我们可以把他录下来当做……

 

Jackson被我诱导得十分迷茫，他睁着水灵的大眼睛看我一阵，忽然又意识到这简直犹如一个黄色笑话般滑稽可笑。他瞪了我一眼把头扭了过去。

 

哥，你就只会欺负我，哪能这样呢？

 

我捏着Jackson的腿根分开，起身提起脚踝，这样Jackson就露出看起来十分紧涩的后穴，他像条鱼在我手里挣扎，两只小手胡乱拍打，放我下来啊……哥哥……

 

我朝那没有几根褶皱的、淡粉色的穴口吹气，就见它一阵紧张地瑟缩又放松，来来回回数次。Jackson气得刚要踢我就突然睁圆了眼睛——

 

不……不行……我不要……呜……

 

他的后穴尝起来软糯湿滑，沾了点精液，味道不错。我的舌尖勾了点出来粘在唇边，在他惊惧的眼神下吮了下去。Jackson连挣扎都忘了，眼神震颤又屈辱，眉头一皱，嗓子里憋闷着小小的咕哝声，像酝酿一场委屈风暴，压抑着亟待释放——

 

我视而不见，伸着舌头从股沟沿着缝隙舔过后穴抵达双丸，将湿润的囊袋含在嘴里嘬弄，响起类似进食的声响。Jackson被我倒提在手里浑身无力，他拍打着地面什么都讲不出，脸都憋红了，我吐了口唾液滴在他紧闭的后穴，舌尖照着花心轻轻舔弄狠狠戳动。Jackson终于又被我的坏心搞哭了，他说不要好脏，停下来吧求求你——可这哪儿是求人的姿态啊？

 

我拨弄了下只靠舔穴就竖起来的直蹦蹦的性器，甩出一条晶莹粘液，正好滴在他自己的嘴边，Jackson显得更加屈辱，我低着眼光看到他通红的眼角，因为气逆而逐渐快滴血的脸颊，我收回眼光望着眼前这根性器，我拿在手里张口含住，舌尖抵着铃口吞吐，不一会阴穴就开始吐蜜，Jackson的声音犹如从地下涌出的一口清泉，本该甜甜凉凉但却因为封存已久而带着黄土给与的浑浊，他欢愉又痛苦，他蹙着眉头咬紧口腔里软肉，整张脸写满痛苦——因为我的两根拇指正探向他的后穴——那是我终其一生都没有体验过的紧致包裹。

 

Jackson始终不肯将痛呼溢出，真是个又倔又乖又可人疼的好孩子，于是我卖力用唇舌伺候胀大的性器与续满精液的囊袋，偶尔吐出舌尖插进他嗷嗷待哺的阴穴——这时他会蓦然睁开双眼，发出溺水般求救的声响，他自动收缩着阴穴，想吸着我的舌尖，箍紧的时候穴口泛着白沫，我依次舔干吸食，但我太天真了，他湿的厉害，想吸净纯属天方夜谭。

 

三重禁地被连番伺候，Jackson却执拗地不再出声。我将他抱进怀里询问，难道因为玩得太过生气了，哪知道他一张口就是绵长的呜咽，他抖着腿坐在我的腿上，两只手环着我的脖子，他说太过分了，他根本无法承受。

 

可我是怎么回答的呢，现在想来简直可以用“衣冠禽兽”来形容——

 

Jackson，我只是想帮你录上一段满意的声音而已，我看他娇怒的眼神，换上信誓旦旦的模样：我发誓，我只是不想你再继续苦恼，我啄了一口他的红唇，有些事情不是不可以试试，你觉得呢？

 

我很清楚他的性格，他讨厌被命令。如果一件他难以消化的事情由商榷的口吻找他谈的话，那么会被他轻而易举的消化——

 

果然我很了解他，他搂着我跨坐在我身上，脑袋搁在我肩膀上，他问我，哥，你说的是真的吗，我真能相信你吗？

 

这无异于对我说“好吧，可以，我相信你，你可以对我做任何你认为对的事”

 

他被我按在椅子里，被我剥干净所有衣服，手腕被老式麦克风的接线缠住——这个麦克风我们都很熟悉——那是他为我在德国淘得的一只经历过八十余年的老式麦克风，值得惊喜的是它依旧可以工作，我们曾用它录过一曲，而此时我觉得除了它，谁都不配完成这项任务——

 

接下来是脚腕，他们被我分开摆成M形分别绑在扶手上，我托着Jackson的腰向自己调整了坐姿——使得他三处销魂都能被我好好掌控。他像个小娃娃被我安置在转椅上，小娃娃此时咬着唇瓣，一副云里雾里——我简直不知多喜欢这个样子。

 

我问Jackson，嘉嘉最喜欢哪里被伺候？

 

他脸红红的，小声说都喜欢，只要是哥哥，就都喜欢。

 

天生会哄人的一张小嘴，我吻了过去，忽然想戳破他的谎言。

 

我拽过麦克风线分别绕在他柔嫩的大腿根，几乎立刻就被勒出红痕。我问，疼吗？他摇摇头，眼神却有些害怕，我揉着他的头发说别怕，接着将线绕过细腰在背后打了个结——Jackson深喘了口气，又对我笑笑，that’s ok，他对我说。

 

都这时候了，他还想着我——我不禁开始同情起来他，显然Jackson不知道我将继续做什么。

 

麦克风线与绳子分别从Jackson后背垂下来，我从他的后背拉过绳子，他甚至还费力抬起腰配合我，然后这两根就被我塞进他湿润的臀缝里，Jackson惊呼了一声，他别扭的拧着身体，粗糙的异物摩擦着娇嫩的缝隙，使他起了层鸡皮疙瘩。他睫毛轻颤，半低着头，似乎正想着什么句式来安抚自己，我猜他在对自己说take easy

 

我牵着这两根线，一根尽头是老式麦克风，我算好长度，接下来狠狠拽长一段距离，Jackson的脚踝就更紧贴上扶手，快与手腕贴合，他骤然咬唇，大眼睛蒙上水雾，他比刚刚又害怕了一分。

 

两根绳子经过臀缝拧结成一根被我捏在我手里，然后我俯下身，将这根黑绳勒在Jackson仍高高翘着的性器上绕了一圈，路线不长，正好途经他湿淋淋的阴穴，他紧张的晃晃腿，那根绳子就擦着那条诱人的缝，一连摩擦两处穴口。

 

Jackson开始发抖——因为绕过性器的绳子缠上了他骄傲又皙白的脖颈。我不禁赞叹自己的杰作——长度刚刚好，麦克风正好就垂在他唇边，他的所有叫声都将无所遁形。

 

我蹲下身来调整他夹在屁股里的绳子，阴穴处勒得够紧，两块肉瓣被阻隔分开，勒得通红，就轻而易举地看着阴穴微微张开，Jackson被我全神贯注欣赏他骚穴的模样羞得手脚发麻，可与心境背道而驰的身体却兴奋地直颤。

 

水也就越流越多。多到淌进臀缝。

 

Jackson难耐的扭动身体，绳子随之摩擦，勒着性器不住点头，臀缝被磨得发疼发痒，他想并拢双腿缓解，可膝盖刚刚有动作，绳子就越陷进屁股里一分。Jackson被折磨的满头大汗，阴唇被勒的胀痛跳动，居然有种快要高潮的错觉。他难耐地看着我，终于把不解展示给我。他怯怯地问我，哥哥，你到底……想怎么做……

 

你呢，嘉嘉想我怎么对你呢？

 

他茫然地摇摇头，脖颈小心翼翼下垂，每动一分私处都被磨得发疼，而疼痛背后是异样难忍的酥麻——他说，这样好奇怪，他看着自己高挺挺流着水的肉茎，我好想射出来，能不能帮帮嘉嘉？

 

我笑，而后拽了拽绳子。Jackson随着动作尖叫了一声，他被扩音器里自己的声音惊呆了，太过于艳俗与色情，充斥着欲求不满。

 

我问Jackson，现在“三点”全在一线上，我动一动，嘉嘉三处都会流水，是不是？

 

他摇摇头，我不清楚——我都不敢动弹……一动就会好难过……

 

他哽咽着，可见真的不好受。我问Jackson，想不想赶快结束这种折磨？他赶忙点点头，我吻了吻他的脸颊，那就要看你的表现了。

 

我蹲下来，两手箍着他的腰拉向自己，一声尖锐的痛呼钻入耳膜，Jackson湿红的臀缝被磨得滴血，他抖着腿根不敢有任何动作，我为了鼓励他凑上前，牙齿叼住绳子想给他缓解痛苦，可连接麦克风的线又被拉扯着深埋，Jackson求我不要再动，他终于被痛得流出眼泪，我赶忙舔去，手指轻轻揉弄着臀缝周围，缓缓按压着来到阴道口，它如同被暴雨浇染后的残花，花瓣摇摇欲坠，花心一开一合贪婪着跳动渴望吸取营养又矛盾地吐露过剩的雨水。

 

我跪在Jackson的腿间，照着花穴吻了上去，他大声呜咽着叫喊不要不要，在我舌尖放肆地插入卷扫蜜液时又大叫着好舒服求求你——

 

他绷紧脚趾，手背揪起青筋，他腿根又在颤抖，他不顾疼痛和勒的发紫的性器将湿淋淋的骚洞撞向我的舌尖，他扯着沙哑的嗓音拖沓着胡乱喊叫，他呜呜的哭泣着说哥哥好舒服，再往里面舔一舔，求求你，求求你——

 

此时他的性器被勒出一股清流，顺着直茎缓缓滴落，晶莹剔透纯洁淫荡，我转而过去吸个干净，意犹未尽，他的水香甜地超乎想象，我箍紧了口腔包裹，反复啃噬着通红发亮的龟头，舌尖绕着Jackson的冠状沟描绘，他豆大的汗水与泪水齐淌，还有阴穴里流的水和后穴淌出的粘液，我简直被这妖艳的场景杀红了眼，我忘情的吸吮着这根可怜兮兮的性器，手扒开竖在阴穴中间的两根绳子，我将它们分别置于花瓣两旁，瑟瑟发抖的穴口终于没有阻拦的绽放在眼前。

 

深红泛着白沫，一开一合写着邀请。于是我并拢三根手指一齐插了进去。

 

Jackson叫岔了音，尖锐着黏答答，比任何女人都要风情万种，他呓语阵阵快要魔障，他大叫着我的名字不顾后穴被磨出的血珠疯狂挺动细腰迎合着我插在骚穴里的手指。

他的脖颈因为他肆无忌惮追求欲望的行径而紧缚，他像个过呼吸的病人拖沓着喘息又大口大口汲取氧气。他仿佛成了一个不知餍足的婊子，一边挺动着腰，将性器插入我嘴巴的同时又能使我的三指更深的插进湿穴。

“啊……哈…………快点……快点……哥……哥哥操我……”

他艰难发声，我只好听取命令，在肉穴里撑开手指粗暴扣弄内壁再重重抽插。

 

Jackson被手指操的胡言乱语，淫水烫湿侵染了后穴，甚至它不再闭塞，被前面两件骚物惹得跃跃欲试……

 

Jackson被欲望主宰的模样美到方物，我省去他的再邀请，另一根手指就操进他淌着粉水的后穴——

 

我撵着两口穴里的销魂点重重碾压，Jackson一双大眼睛只剩下眼白，他的柔唇痉挛，津液濡湿了一片，前胸湿滑不堪，他浑身无力瘫倒在椅子里，只有腿间剩点力气却只能伴着抽送而颤抖。他整个人像溺水者，绳子被他缠得死死勒紧脆弱的脖子里，Jackson越叫声越大，越痛苦，越欢愉，越放肆。他不知羞耻，他小穴全开迎合着操动，肉茎涨得充满高热，他攥着拳头松了又开，就在Jackson绵长又痛苦的叫喊声逐渐高亢起伏绵长的节奏里，白皙五指一松，一股炙热的、浓稠的精液颤抖地射了出来……

 

之后是他窒息般的叫喊，我抬头捏住他的下巴挤开颤抖的嘴唇将白浊粘液渡给他，他睫毛颤抖，细缝里只剩眼白，他贪婪地咽下勾着腥红的舌尖舔弄唇角，他失神的样子好像吞下的是什么解药，我满意的看着他像只发情的猫将脖颈贴在麦克风侧缓慢磨蹭。

 

他的两处穴口紧紧地缴着手指，几乎在喷精的同时射出两滩浓白粘液——

“啊…………呜呜…………恩啊………………”

完美不可挑剔的声线被老式麦克风不露一丝记录在内。我解开缠绕在他颈子上的绳子，吻着他湿透的侧脸与眼睑，他喘个够本才堪堪睁开双眼望着我，我盯着他接吻，解开浑身束缚，我问嘉嘉舒服吗，喜欢吗？两个小穴和肉茎一起三重高潮，你知不知道自己叫的好美？

 

他连开口的力气都没有，斜斜歪歪在我身上，抓着我湿漉漉的手指放在嘴里舔弄，他张开双腿费力勾住我的小腿，他颤巍着双手拉开我的裤链，柔软的小脸贴了过来，蹭蹭我胀满的、坚硬的腿间，他迷离地望着我发出邀请。

 

他费力地从胸腔里挤出一口气，再揉成几个气息不稳的绝美字符：

 

哥哥……再用这个……好好……好好爱我一遍……

 

END


End file.
